"Cała Prawda o -AA-"
CAŁA PRAWDA O -AA- wg. ŚWIRÓW Ciężko znaleźć początek tego bo nasze relacje były dość skomplikowane, a -AA- jako sojusznik nie był nawet w połowie tak dobry jak się Wam wydaje. To ze nie mówiliśmy Wam jak się sprawy maja bo chcieliśmy żebyście mieli przyjemność z gry a nie katowanie się tym co się dzieje. Ciągle pretensje i kłótnie. Godziny spędzone na skypie żeby rozwiązywać rożnego rodzaju konflikty często doprowadzały nas do niesmaku w ustach i ogromnego zmęczenia psychicznego. Ale dla dobra plemienia i dla Waszego dobra zaciskaliśmy zęby i brnęliśmy w to dalej. Dodatkowym naszym minusem było to ze byliśmy na środku i byliśmy ciągle w gorszej sytuacji. Utrzymywaliśmy dość długo pozytywne i symbiotyczne relacje. Bez problemu i od ręki pozwalaliśmy im na rekrutacje graczy wtedy jeszcze Calm którzy zahaczali o nasza wschodnia granice. Ale co się okazało? Jak zgłosiło się do nas 5 graczy wtedy jeszcze graczy WARIAT, czekaliśmy prawie tydzień na ich odpowiedz a gracze nawet z nimi nie graniczyli. Wtedy -AA- pokazało swoje oblicze i wymusiło w zamian za zgodę na przyjecie tych graczy zakaz przejmowania przez nas wiosek na k55 (chyba większość powinna pamiętać ta sprawę szczególnie osoby które miały ściągane rezerwacje i pretensje ze przejmują tam gdzie nie powinni). I tak ten teren stał się ich terenem a my dostaliśmy tylko darekst (albo aż bo świetny gracz - możecie się spytać ile czekał na przyjęcie do nas) bo reszta się wycofała z przejścia ze względu na to ze myśleli ze ich w ... robimy albo ze ich olewamy. To była pierwsza poważna sytuacja w której -AA- pokazało jakim jest sojusznikiem. Potem była historia z GejOZ. Był on od dłuższego czasu bez plemienia nikomu za bardzo nie przeszkadzał ani nie walczył dlatego zdecydowałem się wziąć go do nas a że był pomiędzy naszymi wioskami to że albo przejdzie do nas albo go rozbierzemy. No to już sobie pomyślicie ze jak to się kur... stało ze jest on w -AA-. Otóż to żeby go wziąć to oczywiście musieliśmy dostać zgodę na to żeby go przyjąć. Jak dostaliśmy zgodę na przyjecie okazało się ze GejOZ nie chce przejść do nas tylko do -AA-. No to napisałem do niego ze jak nie idzie do nas idzie do rozbiórki bo innej opcji nie ma. No to sobie znowu myślcie co się kurw... stało. Wtedy -AA- wyskoczyło że już rozmawiali z nimi i że go chcą. A stało się to tak nagle cmentarnik już z nim wcześniej gadał (zanim jeszcze nawet zapytaliśmy o jego przyjecie) i sam myślał o jego przyjęciu itd... i ze rozmawiał z nim już wcześniej ale nie naciskał tylko luźne rozmowy... Kategorycznie odmówiliśmy ze względu na to,że jak coś powiem to tak ma być a oni za naszymi plecami gadają z nim i podważają decyzje. Zapadła decyzja o jego rozbiórce a -AA- nadal wierciło nam w brzuchu dziurę o jego przejecie. Akcja już praktycznie miałem rozpisaną na niego zostało mi tylko powiadomienie graczy i wysłaniu wytycznych. W tym samym czasie zmieniła się władza w BS-ach i nastał tam Zendos, któremu całkowicie odbiło i wypowiedział nam PoN-a i zaczął rekrutować naszych wspólnych wrogów (wspólnych z -AA-) czyli Piratów. Wtedy tez ugięliśmy się i pozwoliliśmy na przyjęcie GejOZ i pozbieraliśmy jeszcze kilku Piratów do siebie tak jak -AA-. Ze względu na to że GejOZ był na naszych terenach dostał wytyczne z zakazem przejmowania wiosek na naszych kontynentach i przenosinach na front z BS-ami. Na co się zgodzili bo było to logiczne i każdemu pasowało, ale jak się okazuje nie do końca bo nie minęły 2 tygodnie od przyjęcia go do szeregów -AA-, a pan cmentarnik zaczął odgrzebywać sprawę GejOZ że to bez sensu ze nie może się rozwijać ze nie ma gdzie itd... i jaki to on biedny jest w ogólę. Odgrzebywanie i wracanie do starych załatwionych spraw jakby się wydawało to jest ich główna domena... Męcząca psychicznie niestety bardzo nawet nie wiecie do jakiego stopnia... W momencie jak odbiło BS-om uzgodniliśmy z -AA- ze będziemy wspólnie walczyć przeciwko nim. Oni zaczęli tłuc tych BS-ow co mieli pod ręka a my zaczęliśmy mozolny proces przenoszenia się na front z nimi. Dogadane były też już przenosiny -AA- na głęboka północ. Długo jednak te ustalenia nie obowiązywały. Po pewnym czasie od tych wydarzeń NBP poinformowało -AA-, o tym ze bierze za 2 tygodnie do siebie Off wrogie plemię -AA- z którym walczyli bardzo długo i jak twierdzili nigdy nie było mowy o tym żeby mogli się pogodzić i ze będą z nimi walczyć do końca (p.s. obecnie Off odeszło od NBP i walczy wspólnie z -AA- przeciwko NBP). Co zrobiło -AA- nie wypowiedziało sojuszu NBP tylko poczekało aż wezmą do siebie Off i zaczęło atakować NBP bez wypowiedzenia Sojuszu ani odczekania jakiejkolwiek przerwy twierdząc ze jak wzięli wroga do siebie to automatycznie są ich wrogami i nie potrzebują wypowiadać sojuszu tylko wojnę (później pokaże ich hipokryzje odnośnie tej sprawy). Ze względu na ze NBP nie zrobiło nic przeciwko nam otrzymaliśmy relacje z nimi bo dodatkowo uzgodniliśmy ze -AA- skupi się na NBP a my na BS-ach. Wszystko wyglądało dobrze współpracowaliśmy pomagalismy im deff-em itd. Kolejne pretensje poszły z ich strony o to, że gracze z WŁ przechodzą do nas po deff-a albo ze my idziemy po deff-a do nich. Kolejna hipokryzja z ich strony bo my im dawaliśmy deff-a jak NBP ich atakowało, a mieliśmy z NBP PoN. Wiem pojebana polityka ciągnie się smrodem od początku tego świata i będzie towarzyszyć do końca... No bo jak się okazało -AA- ma wojnę z WŁ ze względu na to ze Raj ich sojusznik miało wojnę i aż 2 wioski przez okres 4 miesięcy przejęli od WŁ i na tym polegała ich wojna z nimi ale oburzenie wielkie z ich strony... ze wspomagamy ich na froncie z -AA- (śmiech na sali). Spoiler pati106 02.01. 21:26 Dominator byl u Was? Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 02.01. 21:45 tak po deff-a na chwile pati106 03.01. 12:51 hmm on jest naszym wrogiem.. biorąc pod uwagę że macie dla niej deff, a my Wam wysyłaliśmy defa coś chyba jest nie tak? Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 03.01. 12:58 A my walczymy z nimi razem z BS dlatego sobie tam gracze pomogaja. Nie przyszła po deff-a z zaplecza tylko z mobila odeslali po obronie. Wcześniej inny gracz od nich przesyłał mobila do naszego gracza. Nie wspieramy wiosek na ich froncie z rajem ani z Wami. Alko Pretensje były o wszystko nie mamy niestety wszystkich rozmów, ale wyglądały podobnie. O każdą pierdołę co nas psychicznie wykańczało.... Już kilka miesięcy temu zauważyliśmy ze po mału -AA- nas okrąża i może się to dla nas źle skończyć. Trochę z mojej winy niestety bo pozwoliłem na rekrutacje GejOZ, Gomory - mając ich za sojusznika godnego zaufania i nie knującego przeciwko nam. Niestety rzeczywistość została szybko zweryfikowana. Jak się rozpadał Raj -AA- chciało kolejnych graczy koło Lumi000 i gomory przyjmować ograniczając nas jeszcze bardziej. OBN zablokowało im ta rekrutacje jak i my. Kolejnym działaniem okrążających miało być przyjecie BS-ów do nich ale to poniżej o tym jak to wyglądało. Pewnego dnia Pati miała ważną sprawę i tak niecierpiąca zwłoki ze ugadała się z Perła na telefon było to około połowy stycznia. Było to jakoś po naszej akcji która nieźle poszła i BS było w rozsypce. Pati powiedziała Perle ze zgłosiło się do niej BS w celu przejścia do -AA-. A wyglądało to tak: Spoiler Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 17.01. 18:10 Dam Ci moją pierwszą wypowiedź z forum rady bo tam jest wszystko zawarte w tym moja rozmowa z pati: Witam, Od kilku dni na otrzymujemy na pw wiadomości od pati106 i Lord Miecz Bez Poochwy dotyczące rekrutacji graczy z BS a chcielibyśmy to przedyskutować w szerszym gronie....może zacznę od początku: 12.01 Odbyła się rozmowa telefoniczna pomiędzy mną a pati, gdzie wspomniała mi,że napisało do Was kilku graczy z BS z prośbą o rekrutację. Mówiła,że może dobrze by było, gdyby do -AA- przeszło 6-ciu aktywnych graczy z BS by pomóc Wam na froncie z NBP. Moglibyśmy wziąć udział w tych walkach, ale jak wiecie wrogowie zostali podzieleni i -AA- miało otworzyć front z NBP, a my z BS. Nadmieniam,że na front z BS przenosiliśmy się o kilka kontynentów dalej i nasze offy idą ok 1 tyg w jedną stronę, nie wspomnę o deffie, który również idzie kilka dni. Druga sprawa jest taka,że gdybyśmy wzięli udział w tej wojnie, przejmując wioski NBP, zablokowalibyśmy Wam rozwój. Wieczorem Alko pisał z Lordem,że my również mamy w planie zrekrutować graczy z WŁ z którym ma wojnę -AA- w liczbie 2 graczy, którzy tam byli a mianowicie chodzi o Lumi000 i Gamorapl, która to niedawno dołączyła do Waszego grona. Lista od -AA- opiewała wtedy na 7-miu graczy aktywnych do AA, rozbiórki dla nas. Z tym,że gracze Ci już nie byli przy NBP, a raczej rozrzuceni po całym terytorium BS, w tym i przy nas 13.01 Lista od -AA- liczy już 10-ciu graczy,plus dwie osoby których nicków nie znamy 14.01 Alko przedstawia listę graczy WŁ, opiewającą na 19-cie osób, otrzymuje wiadomość,że ma do Was przejść 15-tu graczy z BS Dowiaduje się przy okazji,że teren rekrutowanych graczy z BS należy do -AA- Wieczorem osobiście pisałam z pati i tą rozmowę pozwolę sobie wstawić tutaj, bo przecież mamy same zaufane osoby a temat dotyczy oby naszych plemion Spoiler pati106 14.01. 21:35 Brawo za przekazanie informacji KAWIE!!! i ona informuje reszte graczy brawo :)) Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:10 Ale o co chodzi? Aga pati106 14.01. 22:11 No o to, że właśnie Kawa zaczęła pisać na fb do graczy z BS ;) pati106 14.01. 22:11 skąd wiedziała o tym, że jacyś gracz mieli do ans przejść skoro nic nie było ustalone? pati106 14.01. 22:12 i skąd o tym wiedziała skoro wiedziało 5 graczy z BS , u nas kilka osób Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:12 Na jakim fb Patrycja o co chodzi bo mnie nie było na koncie 2 dni pati106 14.01. 22:14 No to mnóstwo Cię omineło.. pati106 14.01. 22:14 19 graczy z Wł ma przejść do Was pati106 14.01. 22:14 a w zamian za to my mieliśmy wziąć 15 z BS Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:15 Ja nie ogarniam o co tu chodzi i co do tego ma BS i Kawa? pati106 14.01. 22:15 tylko, skąd Kawa wiedziała o przejściu pati106 14.01. 22:16 Bs do nas pati106 14.01. 22:16 skoro to jeszcze nie było pewne pati106 14.01. 22:16 i po co pisała o tym do graczy bs? którzy nie mieliby przejść Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:23 Nie wiem nie mam pojecia. Ja byłam w pracy dwa dni . Być może Spiks rozmawiał z Kawą. pati106 14.01. 22:24 ok, ciekawe jaki miala w tym cel pati106 14.01. 22:24 czekamy na decyzje nadal.. . ciekawi mnie czy kawa poinformowala tez spidera pati106 14.01. 22:25 i chodzi też o to, że dosyłacie na nich ataków, a jeśli mieliby z nami współpracować to powinni już się przenosić na wioski koło nbp pati106 14.01. 22:25 ogarniać konta pati106 14.01. 22:25 zwalniać defa offa pati106 14.01. 22:25 a my cały czas czekamy, a Wy dosyłacie ataki Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:29 Zapoznałam się z korespondencją z Lordem.Tworzy się niezbyt miła atmosfera.W związku z tym uważam że najrozsadniej jest zostać przy starych ustaleniach tzn.Wy walczycie z NBP my z BS a gdy pokonacie NBP pomożecie nam z BS .Żadnej rekrutacji nie będziemy robić to bedzie najzdrowsza opcja dla naszego sojuszu pati106 14.01. 22:30 za dużo już poszło ustaleń z naszej strony Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:32 ale jakich ustaleń? przecież wszystko było wstepnie mówione pati106 14.01. 22:34 Aga powiedzmy sb szczerze nie beziecie walczyć z wł ani teraz ani za jakiś czas, więc tak czy siak ich przyjmiecie jak nie teraz pati106 14.01. 22:34 to w przyszłości pati106 14.01. 22:34 nam pomoc z nbp bardzo by się przydała Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:34 Twoja wypoweiedź z godz 22:11 Author napisał: pati106 dzisiaj o 22:11 skąd wiedziała o tym, że jacyś gracz mieli do ans przejść skoro nic nie było ustalone? to co ustaliłaś z naszą radą od tej godziny? pati106 14.01. 22:35 i mielibyśmy jakieś szanse rozwoju, bo co zostanie jak przejmiemy nbp, a Wy Bs? bedziemy w martwym punkcie pati106 14.01. 22:35 i sama mówiaś, że mamy się kierować wschodem Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:37 ale co ja mam Ci mówić co będzie kiedyś jak ja sama nie wiem. wiem co jest teraz, przez tą rekrutację wbrew nam popsujecie sobie relacje z nami, w związku z tym nalegam na zaprzestanie Waszych działań i dalsze prowadzenie polityki tak jak do tej pory pati106 14.01. 22:38 tak nic nie było ustalone. Wy i tak przyjmiecie WŁ za jakiś czas, więc po prostu chcecie zablokować tylko nam droge. Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:38 ale macie aż 4 kontynenty do przejęcia, do tego czasu może się wszystko zmienić, tym bardziej,że sama widzisz, że dyplomacja tu zmienia się dynamicznie pati106 14.01. 22:39 i dużo szybciej pójdzie jeśli ktoś nam pomoże Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:39 Bez Waszego pozwolenia nie przyjmiemy nikogo tak jak do tej pory to działało pati106 14.01. 22:40 nie rozumiem dlaczego chcecie działać na naszą niekorzyść? Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:40 możemy dołączyć Waszej wojny z NBP, ale zablokujemy Wam rozwój w ten sposób pati106 14.01. 22:41 Perła my dogadujemy się już z tymi graczami Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:41 ale na jaką niekorzyść...mamy wojnę i Wy macie wojnę. Gramy swoje dalej i nie będzie problemu:) pati106 14.01. 22:41 przeciwko NBP pati106 14.01. 22:42 no i co dalej po NBP skoro nas zablokujecie? Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:42 Na prawdę? a my się nie dogadujemy z WŁ bo na razie nic konkretnie z Wami nie było ustalone pati106 14.01. 22:43 naprawdę pati106 14.01. 22:43 to skąd jest lista od alko> pati106 14.01. 22:43 sam ja stworzył czy dostał od kogoś z wł? Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:43 no i właśnie dlatego nie przyłączamy do tej wojny pati106 14.01. 22:44 ale skoro przejmiecie wioski z bs to nas zablokujecie Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 14.01. 22:46 dostał listę od WŁ, ale to nie znaczy,że musimy ich brać. Rozmowy pomiędzy naszymi plemionami były wstępne i nie wiem na jakiej podstawie się już dogadujesz z BS. Tak jak napisałam wstrzymujemy rekrutację WŁ i nadal walczymy z BS. To moje ostatnie zdanie i dobranoc. pati106 14.01. 22:47 Niestety Perła pati106 14.01. 22:47 tak jak napisał Alko, przynajmniej on jest szczery pati106 14.01. 22:47 do 3 miesięcy Ci gracze mieliby przejść pati106 14.01. 22:47 w tym czasie Ty chciałabyś przejść wioski BS pati106 14.01. 22:48 jak już mówię my też już pewne działania podjeliśmy pati106 14.01. 22:48 i to jest moje ostatnie zdanie pati106 14.01. 22:48 nie bedziesz nam dyktować co mamy robić. pati106 14.01. 22:49 dobranoc Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 15.01. 07:28 Patrycja ochłoń i zastanów się nad tym co robisz.Umawiasz się z nami że walczymy z BS po czym bez naszej aprobaty chcesz zrekrutować nasz front. Czy Ci gracze są Wam aż tak bardzo niezbędni że jesteście w stanie zaburzyć sobie relacje z nami które trwają prawie od początku świata? Czy nie byłaś zla gdy Wariat zrekrutowało naszych wspólnych wrogów? Czy nie wypowiedziałaś wojny NBP gdy wzięło Wam off z którym walczyliście? Przecież Wy dużo szybciej przejmiecie NBP i przebijecie się do BS niż my zabierzemy im wioski bo nasze offy idą 2 razy dłużej niż Wasze. Pomyśl nad tym bo jeśli przejmiecie bez naszej zgody tych graczy to BS może już czuć się wygrane bo rozwali najtrwalszy sojusz na tym świecie. Czy właśnie o to Wam chodzi? Nie możemy normalnie grać i zakończyć tego świata z klasą? pati106 15.01. 11:10 Wygląda sytuacja tak, jeśli chodziłoby o to, że gracze mogliby pójść też do Was to sytuacja wygląda by zupełnie inaczej. Niestety przekonałam się o tym ostatnio jakie zgrania stosowaliście aby gracze z raj mogli do Was przejść. Ci gracze mieli przejść z kilku powodów -pomoc z nbp -możliwość dalszego rozwoju a wschodzie - szybsze zakończenie świata( sam alko napisał że wtedy świat nie będzie trwał 5 lat) Już widać jak chcecie grać, działac na naszą niekorzyść. Nie tylko ja to widzę. GRać normalnie ? I tak za jakis czas przyjmiecie wł, mimo że teraz będziesz się tego zapierać.. u nas trwa dyskusja na radzie. Wiem, że to są wartościowi gracze i nie chcemy ich o tak zostawić Alko Kaktus pije Perłę 15.01. 11:47 To proponuję przeniesienie tematu na uf obu plemion bo u nas dyskusja również w toku Dlaczego jest tak ważne,że chcecie tak szybko załatwić tą sprawę zmieniając codziennie warunki, gdzie my nie nadążamy przedyskutować jednej opcji a już dostajemy kolejną Jeśli pytacie się nas, czy mamy coś przeciwko przyjęciu naszych wrogów, gdzie wioski ich są porezerwowane i idą ciągle ataki z obydwu stron zanim otrzymacie jakąkolwiek odpowiedź uzgadniacie z nimi warunki dojścia do do Was, po czym pati pisze: pati106 14.01. 22:41 Perła my dogadujemy się już z tymi graczami pati106 14.01. 22:48 nie bedziesz nam dyktować co mamy robić. Ponieważ widzę,że rodzi się konflikt pomiędzy nami proszę o trzeźwe spojrzenie na ta sytuację i zaniechanie działań godzących w interesy sojuszu. Są 2 wyjścia z tej sytuacji: 1. Wstrzymujemy rekrutację i żadne z plemion nie przyjmuje nikogo - wszyscy są zadowoleni, wszystko zostaje tak jak jest i zapominamy o temacie 2. -AA- bierze graczy bez naszego pozwolenia co jest równoważne z zerwaniem sojuszu - idziecie w ślad Wariat, NBP, którzy również nie szanowali sojusznika i w ciągu tygodnia zniszczyli to, co było budowane przez rok I zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego kilkakrotnie wspominacie o blokowaniu sobie rozwoju, gdyż jak porekrutujecie graczy z naszego wrogiego plemienia, to tym bardziej sobie go zahamujecie. Czy na prawdę jest Wam tak ciężko na froncie z NBP,że potrzebujecie tych graczy? bo my bez WŁ damy radę pokonać BS Perła2244 Powyżej macie w spoilerze tłumaczenie debilom z OBN co się działo i jak się działo. Oni nie wyciągnęli wniosków i niczego się nie nauczą nigdy bo debil nie wie ze jest debil a mądry to wie. Po tych wydarzeniach Mother2 został wytypowany do prowadzenia rozmów z Pati w celu osiągnięcia jakiegoś porozumienia z czego wynikł podział i oddawanie wiosek graczy przez BS-ow. Do czego by nie doszło jakby ich plan wypalił: Ale czego nie wiedziecie i się nie dowiecie ani -AA- nigdy nie przyzna. A wiemy ze tak było bo dostaliśmy informacje od bardzo zaufanych ludzi. W momencie kiedy odmówiliśmy im przyjęcia i chcieliśmy zablokować całkowicie przyjecie BS-ow do -AA- Pati wykonała telefony (skype, kom, ts) do NBP w celu zawieszenia broni z nimi i wspólnej walce przeciwko nam. NBP odmówiło im zdecydowanie. -AA- kontaktowało się także z BB . Dogadując się już wtedy z nimi. Ale mając na plecach NBP i nie mając poparcia OBN (wtedy jeszcze) poszli nam na ustępstwa. Ich plan polegał wtedy na tym żeby najpierw uporać się z NBP a potem dobrać się do nas. Jak dostaliśmy informacje ze NBP przestanie istnieć do końca lutego jeśli nic się nie zmieni postanowiliśmy się skontaktować z plemionami w celu przeciwdziałaniu hipokryzji i zbliżyć się do wojny z -AA-. Niestety to oni przekonali naszych sojuszników i wrogów do walki z nami bo byli już z nimi ugadani, ale jeśli byśmy czekali z tym i NBP przestało grać bylibyśmy dużo w gorszej sytuacji.-AA- przejęłoby NBP całkowicie nas otaczając zapewniając sobie ogromne pokłady deff-a, a ze nie mieliby z kim walczyć z cala silą zaatakowaliby nas. Nie jest to tylko moja opinia i jest to podzielone zdanie całej rady, do której należna Wasi przedstawiciele i im również trudno się rozmawiało z rada -AA- i mieli świadomość nieuniknionej perspektywy wojny z nimi. Żeby tego było mało po uzgodnieniu podziało terytorium. -AA- nakłamało OBN-owi jacy to źli jesteśmy bo musza oddawać wioski. Nastawili ich przeciwko nim tak ze OBN chciał wioski od nas co były przejęte 100 dni wcześniej. Ale OBN to inna historia...